swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 18
<--Heroine Quest 17~~ Heroine Quests~~ Heroine Quest 19--> ---- Chapter 18: Little Princess Cost to Start: 3 Stamina Group Bonus: Leemo & Rufa: +30AP, +10 DP, +40 HP Location: Cursed Forest Enemies Encountered: Dark Elf, Moe Slime, Moe Slime, Moe Slime, Ogre, Little Princess Objective: Stop the pink slimes from spreading Reward: 1 Malicious Toast, 3 Beast Crystal, and 1 Omamori ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Player/Events are in black, unless specifically different, Enemies are in red, Gilbert(Gabe) is in orange Rufa: "Uncle Gabe, did you say you know something about the pink slimes?" Gabe: "Yes, for some unknown reasons, a lot of pink slimes have been sighted coming out of the eastern forests. Leemo: "That sounds so adorable!" Gabe: "There are way too many of them. The number of pink slimes is still growing as we speak." Rufa: "That explains why we saw the pink slimes getting bullied by the other slimes." #"It's gonna be a problem if we don't do something." #"Does it matter if we have a lot of pink slimes?" #"Shame on the other slimes. I really like the pink ones." #Rufa: "If that number continues to grow, the number of slimes in the world will become unbalanced." #Rufa: "If that number continues to grow, the number of slimes in the world will become unbalanced." #Rufa: "If that number continues to grow, the number of slimes in the world will become unbalanced." Rufa: "The number of slimes in the world has always been an important indicator of the world's ecology." Leemo: "I never knew these slimes were so important other than being adorable." Enter Cursed Forest Rufa: "We have to find out what is causing this many pink slimes to be spawning." Leemo: "How about starting in areas with high density of pink slimes?" Rufa: "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." Move to Red Tile: Event: People are coughing. Must be the miasma! Someone in the group is poisoned! Move to Red Tile: Event: The tree trunk connecting the two sides seems to be extremely unstable. What should we do? #"Our luck can't be that bad, just walk over it.' #"Spend some time to find a safer alternative." #You walked across safely! Or the tree snaps and everyone gets hurt badly. -250 hp, -2 Stamina, and injured. #You spent some time to find an ideal replacement. You walk across safely over the new bridge. -1 Stamina Move to Yellow Tile: Dark Elf: "You guys again?! There are enough problems in the forest already. We don't need outsiders coming in here poking around!" Fight: Dark Elf Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "Hey, look! There are a couple of pink slimes over there." Fight: Moe Slime Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "There are more pink slimes coming from behind! We are gonna get surrounded!" Rufa: "There are way too many of them here! We need to move!" Fight: Moe Slime Leemo: "There is a girl surrounded by slimes over there by the river! We need to go rescue her!" Rufa: "...A little girl all by herself in the middle of the forest?!" Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "Hey, it's dangerous here. come on, we'll take you home." ???: "............" Leemo: "Wait, don't go that way! come back! Shoot, more slimes are blocking our way!" Fight: Moe Slime Rufa: "Aw! I remember now! That little girl is..." Leemo: "You remember? Rufa, you know that little girl?" Rufa: "Uhhh, I mean I am sensing it. All the slimes are spawning because of her." Leemo: "What? You mean the girl is generating this many slimes? How is that even possible?!" Dark Elf: "That silver hair girl is right." "All those pink slimes spawn off of the Little Princess's head. Leemo: "Little princess?" Dark Elf: "That's right. No matter what language is used in this forest, everyone refers to the girl as Little Princess." "She is not the little girl she appears to be...Strictly speaking, she is probably hot human anymore." "It all happened twenty years ago, when the little princess was still a lovely child of a noble family." #"You seem to have quite a story here..." #"Oh, please go on! I was just surprised you have so many lines to say" #"Cut to the chase, I don't have time for your timeless stories" Dark Elf: "One day, the demon invaded the forest, laying waste to everything they came across." "As the noble family tried to flee from the forest, a group of ogre mercilessly slaughtered them. The Little Princess witnessed both of her parents being eaten alive by the ogres." "The Little Princess screamed so loudly, it felt like the entire forest stopped for a moment. Everyone who heard the scream that day, remember the hopelessness and sadness in her voice clearly like it was yesterday." "The Little Princess's scream drew both the holy spirit of the forest and the demonic spirit at the same time." "The clash of two extreme powers proved to be too much for the little girl to bear. As a result, she became what you saw earlier." "Now endless pink slimes grow off of her scalp very slowly everyday." "For over 20 years, the Little Princess wandered mindlessly in the forest, harmless. Until she picked up that strange toast not too long ago and put it in her mouth." "That strange toast can never be consumed and it makes the spawning rate of pink slimes over a thousand times faster!" Leemo: "Ohhh god...What a tragedy!" Rufa: "Looks like the problem is the toast in her mouth" Dark Elf: "We've tried taking the toast away from the Little Princess, but failed. She has both the holy and demonic aura protecting her at all times. Taking away the toast away from her is no easy task." Rufa: "Thank you for the valuable information. You must've gone through a lot yourself in this forest..." Dark Elf: "Meh, I just thought you guys might be different from most of the other selfish humans, that's all." Move to Yellow Tile: Ogre: Juicy Meat! Leemo: "Oh, good thing you showed up! I was just looking for one of your kind." Fight: Ogre Move to Destination Tile: Little Princess: "?" Rufa: "In order to get the toast out of her mouth, we need to pierce through two layers of invisible barriers protecting her first." Fight: Little Princess Little Princess: "!!!" Leemo: "Got it! This toast smells so good! Even I wanna take a bite." Rufa: "No, Leemo! It only looks and smells good, it's extremely bad for your health. Whoever made this fully understands how much damage it can do to a human body. Such an action is pure evil." Leemo: "Yean, who would do such a terrible thing! That person should burn in hell!" Quest Complete! Rufa: "In order to expand our adventure, I'll be out of town for a while."